


Only for One Night

by althus



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/althus/pseuds/althus
Summary: The smell of the gutted fish lingers in Rachel's hotel room, so Astrid invites Rachel to spend the night in her suite.





	Only for One Night

Astrid pressed her nostrils against the replacement linens that the housekeeping staff had brought in while she and Rachel had been out burying the prank’s remains on the beach. A hint of the fish guts snaked its way through the scent of detergent as if the whole mess may have soaked into the mattress. "You're staying in my room tonight," Astrid declared with her hands on her hips. "I'll talk to the front desk tomorrow about paying for the cleaning charges."

"I can barely smell it," Rachel protested. "Stripping off bloody sheets and digging a pit for the world’s worst treasure hunt probably wasn't your idea of a weekend getaway with the girls. I can't steal your bed too." Astrid had already begun pulling the clothes out from the closet. Rachel sighed in defeat as she walked to the bathroom counter to gather the rest of her things.

The blast of cold water from the showerhead streamed down Rachel’s body rinsing away the grime of the tropical humidity. She sniffed at the bottle of body wash Astrid had packed and insisted she try in place of what the resort had provided. A minty aroma filled the stall as Rachel scrubbed the salt air from her skin and the sand out from between her toes. Turning off the faucet, she could already feel the return of the island night's balminess closing in around her. She stood unmoving trying to clear her thoughts before wrapping a towel around her torso.

Past the bathroom door, Astrid stood at the sink with makeup removed and somehow still looking like a goddess. "All yours," Rachel said as she padded past her. After slipping into a tank top and shorts, Rachel climbed onto the queen bed. Leaning against the headboard with a pillow as a backrest, she accessed the resort wifi to check the emails on her university account.

The sounds of Astrid's own showering ceased. Rachel's ears perked up as the last drops of water pattered from the spigot and the shower door squeaked open. From her position on the bed, she caught glimpses in the bathroom mirror of Astrid layering onto her skin various creams and serums. She felt like a bandit in the night peeping on the imperial harem. Astrid strolled toward the bed in black silk pajamas and practically glowing skin. Rachel voiced her gratitude again. "Thanks for letting me stay with you. I didn't want to admit it back then, but I feel better having someone else in the room with me. I was on edge wondering if Amanda had another scheme up her sleeve for while I slept."

"I'm sure you would do the same for me," Astrid said as she slid beneath the sheets. "Do you need the light on?" Rachel shook her head as she left her phone to charge for the night and scooted under the sheets herself. Astrid flicked off the lamp atop the nightstand.

Rachel stared at the ceiling as the night breeze carried the sound of waves lapping against the shore. She searched in vain for the familiar sounds of honking cars and the murmur of the clubbing crowd heading out onto the streets to start their night to lull her to sleep, but even the women on the beach seemed to have ended their bacchanal. She was left in silent wakefulness with thoughts of Nick's family and the social circle he had enmeshed himself into. Astrid's breathing evened out. Rachel stifled a chuckle of envy at how her companion could flit so easily between cosmopolitan Singapore and an island retreat while bearing her own burdens.

The bed creaked; Rachel could feel through the mattress Astrid shifting as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's body. The supple skin of the forearm draped across her biceps had her vowing to recommit to a proper skincare regimen. She was fairly sure she had stuffed the fancy night cream her mom had purchased for her somewhere into the medicine cabinet back in New York.

Rachel turned her head toward Astrid's slumbering form. In the illumination of the moonlight drifting through the windows, she could make out the locks of hair splayed out across the cheek. The chest rose and fell in rhythm. Rachel's eyes fixated on the full lips. Her mind returned to the warmth of Astrid leaning against her shoulder as they held hands on the sand. _Only an idiot would blow a chance to be with her._

Rachel held her breath as she closed the distance and placed a peck on the corner of Astrid's mouth just to know the feeling. She leaned back onto her pillow and then nearly choked as the other woman's eyes fluttered open. Astrid withdrew her arm from Rachel's body and disentangled their legs. "This is so embarrassing," Astrid said with a laugh as she clasped her hands to her mouth. "I'm used to sharing a bed with Michael, and I must have rolled over onto you in my sleep out of habit. Please feel free to slap me awake if I try to use you as a body pillow again."

"Don't worry about it. Nick and I cuddle too so I'm surprised I didn't do the same thing to you first," Rachel replied after finding her voice. The words came out a little loud and a little high. Even in the darkness, Rachel could tell Astrid was staring back at her.

Astrid brushed a finger against where Rachel had kissed her. Her tongue peeked out to wet her lips. Rachel couldn't help but stare at the motion as her heart pounded. "Nick should have done more to prepare you for our viper pit, but I think he wanted to live in your world for as long as he could. He grew up as the golden boy of our family, so forgive him for his naivete and touch of selfishness. Of course, I think it could also be forgiven if two people in turmoil find comfort in each other's arms, if only for one night." Astrid brought her hand to Rachel's face and caressed the curve of her jawline. "Don't you think so?"

Swallowing hard, Rachel pressed Astrid's palm against her cheek and planted a kiss against the wrist. She moved to straddle herself atop the other woman's body suppressing a shiver as the bare skin of her thighs rubbed against the coolness of the pajama fabric. She then stretched over to turn on the light. If this was her only chance with Astrid, Rachel wanted full access to her senses and to capture every detail.


End file.
